Thoughts
by Princess May
Summary: ^__________^ Lest selbst


1 Thoughts  
  
Es war ein wunderschöner Montag Nachmittag. Die Sonne schien strahlend vom Himmel. Die Vögel zwitscherten. Die wirkten an diesem Tag wie kleine Wattebäusche, an diesem azurblauen Himmel. Der Park war hoffnungslos überfüllt. Überall spielten kleine Kinder und deren Mütter waren in rege Gespräche vertieft. Ein rothaariges Mädchen wanderte einsam und allein über eine Wiese, als ob sie einen Pfad folgen würde.  
  
Warum? Warum liebt er mich nicht mehr?  
  
An einem Teich, der eher einen Tümpel ähnelte, blieb sie stehen und starrte aufs Wasser. Ein Gänsehautschauer lag auf ihren Rücken. Auf der Stirn lag Millimeter dick der Schweiß. Sie hielt verkrampft einen Zettel fest.  
  
Warum sagt er es mir nicht persönlich? Ist er so feige? So feige?  
  
Salzige Tränen rinnen aus ihren Augen. Der Schmerz steht ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Auf einer nahegelegenen Wiese sinkt sie auf die Knie. Dunkle Gedanken wandern durch ihren Kopf. Sie stützt ihre Hand ab und blickt traurig und verzweifelt gen Himmel.  
  
Warum? Das ist die einzige Frage, die ich stelle! Warum liebt er eine andere und nicht mich? Warum schreibt er mir einen Brief und sagt es mir nicht ins Gesicht? Seid wann, ist das schon so? Warum sagt er es nicht früher?  
  
Gedanken und Fragen schwirrten durch ihren Kopf. Sie fühlte sich belogen und betrogen, mies und schuldig.  
  
Habe ich mich nicht genügend um ihn gekümmert? War ich zu klammerhaft? Verdammt noch mal, was habe ich falsch gemacht? Was war mein Fehler?  
  
Gedanken und Fragen. Fragen und Gedanken. Die Gedankenzüge sollten nicht enden. Sie bekam Kopfschmerzen und fing an zu frösteln.  
  
Bitte hört auf. Bitte, Gedanken verschwindet! Bitte!  
  
Sie wollte schreien vor Schmerz. Ihr Kopf schien zu zerspringen. Sie sprang auf und rannte los. Einfach so. Ohne zu wissen wohin. Und warum. Sie atmete schwer und war ziemlich erschöpft, als sie ein einem minimalen Waldstück ankam.  
  
Wo bin ich? Oh Man! Fehlt nur noch, dass ich mich verlaufen habe!  
  
Sie sah sich um. Hier war sie noch nie gewesen. Das spürte sie.  
  
Man, das ist ja unheimlich!  
  
Mit ihren Blicken fixierte sie weiterhin den „Wald" und suchte alles ab. „Ist da jemand?", rief sie plötzlich und wartete ab. Da...  
  
Waren das nicht Schritte? Und dort, ist das nicht ein Schatten von einem menschlichen Wesen?  
  
Sie rief noch einmal, jedoch sie vernahm kein Geräusch.  
  
Langsam werde ich paranoid!  
  
Langsam drehte sie sich um und wollte in eine andere Richtung davon laufen, als sie ein Knacken vernahm. „Ist da jemand?", schrie sie jetzt und rannte in den Wald hinein. Sie spürte Gestrüpp in ihrem Gesicht und Steine und Äste. Doch sie lief einfach weiter. Bis sie an eine Lichtung kam.  
  
Nanu?  
  
Da saß doch jemand. Oder war es nur ein Schatten von einem Tier? Gespannt wollte sie loslaufen, als sie plötzlich zurück gerissen wurde. „Hey Schätzchen!", rief eine Stimme. Eine tiefe Stimme.  
  
Igitt! Alkohol! Ich glaube ich sterbe!  
  
Ihr wurde übel. Sie hatte Lust sich zu übergeben. „Sei ja still, sonst passiert was!", rief diese ätzende Stimme wieder.  
  
Witzbold! Hält mir den Mund zu und glaubt ich schreie? So ein Volltrottel!  
  
„Und beiß mir nicht in die Hand, sonst ergeht es dir schlecht!", drohte er mit scharfer Stimme. Er drückte sie mit einer Hand gegen einen nahegelegenen Baum und riss ihr die Bluse auf.  
  
Hilfe! Ich will das nicht! Wo bist du? Tai?  
  
Sie hielt inne. Warum dachte sie an Tai.  
  
Vielleicht, weil wir beste Freunde sind? Nein...eine große Lüge...es ist mehr...Liebe?  
  
Ja, sie mochte Tai. Mehr als das! Sie hatte immer ein komisches Gefühl im Magen, wenn ihn sah. Sie hatte Schweißausbrüche. Ihre Hände werden abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Sie bekommt Gänsehaut und ihr Herz scheint bis zum Hals zu schlagen.  
  
Ist es Liebe?  
  
Plötzlich horchte sie innerlich auf. Der „Penner" oder „Rocker", sie wusste es nicht genau, wollte gerade sie wieder berühren, als sie ihn in die Hand biss. „HILFE!!!", schrie sie. Warum hilft mir denn keiner? HILFE!!!" Jedoch der Typ holte aus und schlug sie ins Gesicht. Ein Schmerzenschrei kam aus ihr. Sie traute nicht sich zu bewegen. „Du kleines...", wollte er sagen, jedoch wie von Geisterhand lag er neben ihr.  
  
Hä? Was ist denn jetzt los? Ist er tot?  
  
Langsam stand sie auf...und blickte in zwei wunderschöne braune Augen. Der Junge hatte braune wuschelige Haare und war von enormer Gestalt: Tai!  
  
Oh...diese Augen...zum Verlieben schön...so tief...so voller Energie...aber auch ein wenig traurig...  
  
„Sora! Wie geht es dir? Hat er dich sehr verletzt?", fragte er besorgt. „Oh Tai...", schluchzt sie und sprang in seine Arme. Sie fing an zu heulen wie ein kleines Kind, ein Schlosshund, was auch immer. Fürsorglich strich Tai über den Rücken. „Es wird alles gut...", murmelte er verträumt. Er fühlte sich so wohl...  
  
Oh Tai...  
  
Stunden später, mitten in der Nacht, saßen sie auf der Lichtung. Schweigend. „Nun...", wollte Sora beginnen, jedoch Tai unterbrach sie zärtlich. „Sora, ich muss dir etwas sagen...nun...es fällt mir nicht leicht aber...ich...ich...liebe...liebe...dich...dich!", stotterte er verlegen und schaute in selben Augenblick weg. ‚Ich habe es versaut', dachte er traurig. Plötzlich, als er sich wieder in Richtung drehte, spürte er ihre warmen weichen Lippen. Und er hoffte, dieser Augenblick würde nie zu Ende gehen... 


End file.
